maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Giovanna Taveres
Giovanna Taveres (born 1986) is a Brazilian charity worker and socialite in São Paulo. Giovanna is the younger sister of Fabiana Branco, and a love interest of Raul Passos. Born one year after her sister, Giovanna most likely lived and grew up in the same place as her sister, but began a different life. While Fabiana mostly worked as a fashion designer and model, Giovanna began to work as a charity worker and helped children, teenagers, and young people at the poorest favelas of Sao Paulo. After her sister got married with businessman Rodrigo Branco, Giovanna fell in love and began an affair with one of his bodyguards, Raul Passos, and by 2012, she had become pregnant with his child. In 2012, during a party at Club Moderno, Giovanna and her sister were captured by members of the Comando Sombra. Giovanna managed to escape, but Fabiana was kidnapped. Another bodyguard of the Branco family, Max Payne found that Fabiana is held in Nova Esperança, one of the poorest favelas in the city, and a hideout to the Comando Sombra. Giovanna and her brother-in-law, Marcelo Branco, Rodrigo's brother, arrived to the favela in order to exchange money for Fabiana. The deal goes wrong and Fabiana is killed by the Comando Sombra leader, Serrano, while Giovanna and Marcelo end up as prisoners of the Crachá Preto gang, who was used as a backup for the Unidade de Forças Especiais unit that attacked the favela. Giovanna is saved by Max, and the two escape from the favela and from the soldiers of the gang, ending up being in a factory building and escaping via a bus from remaining enemies. Raul then arrives on a helicopter and saves Giovanna, while leaving Max behind. Finally, Max and Raul settle their problems, and Giovanna and Raul leave Sao Paulo to live as a family with no worries, bidding their farewells to Max. Biography Early life Little is known about Giovanna, except that she was born in 1986, and she is the younger sister of Fabiana Branco, the wife of Rodrigo Branco. She was most likely born in Lisbon, and grew up in São Carlos, like her sister. She started to work in São Paulo's favelas to help children and young people and help them to live better, working mostly as a charity worker and socialite. Just like her sister, Giovanna enjoys parties and similar social events. At some point after her sister was married to Rodrigo Branco in 2009, Giovanna fell in love with Raul Passos, Rodrigo's bodyguard, and has become pregnant with his child in 2012. Fabiana's kidnapping In 2012, during one charity party at the Branco's building, a gang known as the Comando Sombra (CS) attack the place and kidnap both Fabiana and Rodrigo, but the two are saved by Max Payne, one of Rodrigo's boyguards, much to Giovanna's relief, which she would tell later. Giovanna attended the party, with Raul comes by her side to talk with her. The following day, Giovanna flies in a helicopter to a party at Club Moderno, along with Fabiana and Marcelo, as well as Max and Raul who serve as bodyguards. During the flight, she thanks Max for saving Fabiana. Minutes after arriving, the Comando Sombra attack the club, and attempting to kidnap Fabiana again, with Giovanna and Marcelo (who escaped before), too. As Raul, Marcelo and Max oversee the roof of the club, they see Fabiana and Giovanna are forced to enter to a helicopter by CS members, but as Marcelo calls for Giovanna, she escapes them, running away from dozens of armed goons. Finally, after the Brancos' helicopter lands to drop Max, who finishes off the remaining CS, he finds Giovanna hiding behind a bar. As the helicopter lands once again to pick up the two, Giovanna runs to Raul, but stumbles and falls on the ground. Raul runs to her aid, and the two embrace. Nova Esperança warzone After Max finds out that Fabiana is held at Nova Esperança, he set to rescue. In the meantime, Giovanna and Marcelo enter the favela as well, with a bag of money to bring back Fabiana. The deal does not go well, as the money is not enough. Max enters the room where the deal goes on and tells the leader of the Comando Sombra, Serrano, to put down his guns, but instead, is disarmed by Serrano's men. Serrano aims at Giovanna, who screams in fear, while Max yells at him not to shoot her. Serrano agrees, and instead, kills Fabiana with a shot in the head. Giovanna begins to cry over her dead sister, and the Unidade de Forças Especiais unit attacks the favela, leading Serrano to escape with Giovanna and Marcelo. As she is taken Giovanna kept crying and yelling her sister's name. The two are later end up as prisoners of the Crachá Preto sub-boss, Milo Rego. Rego puts Marcelo in a cylinder of tires, and orders one of his men to burns him, while Giovanna is held by Rego himself. Max rushes to the place, and while not managing to help Marcelo, he kills Rego in a melee fight, and along with Giovanna, the two hide. They oversee the Crachá Preto finding Rego's corpse, and Giovanna tells to Max that Neves blames him for Rego's death. Traveling with Payne After hours of waiting, Giovanna and Max get up from their hideout, and attempt to escape the area. Giovanna and Max get a more urban location of the city, where Giovanna finds a phone and calls to Raul. The two hide in a bus wreck at a junkyard, where Giovanna tells Max that she is pregnant with Raul's child, much to Max's shock. Members of the Crachá Preto enter the bus graveyard, and find both Max and Giovanna. Giovanna hides during the gunfight, while Max kills the soldiers. As soldiers are coming, Giovanna panics and runs behind some barrels as snipers attempt to kill her. After killing the remaining soldiers, Max and Giovanna enter to a factory building. Max jumps to the ground floor, while Giovanna finds no way from the first floor and stays there as Max kills more soldiers. Giovanna then runs on a small bridge from more soldiers, and saved by Max. She then warns out about more soldiers. Giovanna finally finds a button to the lower stairs for Max, and the two reunite. As the two about to leave the building, a Crachá Preto soldier enters and holds Giovanna at a gunpoint, who yells in scare. She is soon saved by Max, who guns him down. The two then escape in a bus which Giovanna drives while Max shoots at soldiers that chase them, much to Giovanna's shock, who had never driven a bus. After getting hit by another bus, they crash into a building. Luckily, Raul arrives on a helicopter. Giovanna runs to him while Max stays to kill the remaining soldiers and then to get on the helicopter, but to his shock, Raul flies without Max. Later life After the fall of the Crachá Preto, with Max and Raul solved their problems together after the latter saved him from Neves, Giovanna and Raul decide to leave Sao Paulo, in order to live as a family. Before the couple's departure, Max says to Giovanna that he is sorry for not saving Fabiana, but Giovanna replies by saying that Fabiana's death was not his fault, and that Fabiana was married into a 'sick family.' The two say their farewells to both Max and detective Wilson Da Silva, who were about to uncover the mass murder started by the UFE. During his goodbye talk with Max, Raul comments that he and Giovanna may go to New York City, Argentina or Salvador, the third where Giovanna has a family. Personality and traits Similar to her sister, Giovanna enjoys parties and similar events, often spending her free time in clubs with her sister, though Payne said once that Fabiana would bring Giovanna only to "show off". Giovanna deeply cares for her family, going so far to enter a gang-controlled favela to pay her sister's ransom, and trying to save her brother-in-law Marcelo from being burned alive. Giovanna also takes care of her community, working as charity worker in the poor areas of São Paulo in order to help children and teens from turning into criminals and drug dealers. She rather dislikes weapons and death, showing concern for the disappearing people of the poor favelas. While from the outside she appears to like the dangerous life of the city, Giovanna actually despises that kind of life, wanting to move to a better place with less bloodshed. Giovanna is romantically involved with Raul Passos, who worked as a bodyguard for the Branco family untill the events of 2012. The two have a very close relationship, going far to expect a child in the future, with Giovanna being in early pregnancy (possibly in the first weeks) by mid 2012. The two also want to leave the city and move to another place together in order to "leave this shit." Other than Raul, Giovanna had a very close relationship with her sister, Fabiana and her brother-in-law, Marcelo, with the three often hanging out together. Giovanna was very shocked and depressed after losing both of them in a rather short time, though she was able to recover from her personal trauma somewhat fast, possibly due to the situation she was at the time. Her relationships with her other brothers-in-law Rodrigo (Fabiana's husband) and his brother Victor, is unknown, though she possibly grew to despise Victor for being the one behind the latest events in her life, referring to the Branco family (which includes Victor) as a sick family for their actions and deeds. Giovanna also became close friends with Max Payne, Raul's friend and another bodyguard for the Brancos, who saved her from certain death and helped her to escape from the Nova Esperança warzone. She also finds Max for not being the one responsible for her sister's death, after the former asked for her to forgive him for not saving Fabiana. She also became a friend of Wilson Da Silva, a detective that helped to uncover Victor's actions. Behind the scenes Portrayal Giovanna Taveres was both voiced and motion-captured by Shirley Rumierk. Rumierk is an actress who played in several films and TV series, such as "Ilegales" (2010), "White Collar" (2010), and "Dumped!" (2005). Most of her roles were rather minor or supporting. Appearances *''Max Payne 3'' **Something Rotten in the Air **Nothing But The Second Best **A Hangover Sent Direct from Mother Nature **Here I Was Again, Halfway Down the World **It's Drive or Shoot, Sister **A Fat Bald Dude with a Bad Temper Gallery MarceloAndGiovannaCaptured.jpg|Giovanna gets captured along with Marcelo Giovannaplas.png es:Giovanna Taveres Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Max Payne 3 multiplayer characters Category:Max Payne 3 Characters